


The Three of Us

by bellamouse16



Series: Three is the Magic Number [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sex Bets, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, four orgasms, im once again trying to work out writing issues, this is the smuttiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Y/N is dating Connor and Jack.  They all go home together after the Sabres beat the Oilers.





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this googling your name or someone you know, you should probably just close this. This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written, so enjoy.

Y/N sat in her seat nervously watching both of her boyfriends skate over to take a faceoff.  Yes, both of her boyfriends.  How she started dating both Jack Eichel and Connor McDavid was a bit of a long story.  Y/N had been friends with Jack ever since he played at BU and while the two of them were pretty tactile, it had always been platonic.  But then Y/N met Connor McDavid after the Oilers had played the Bruins. Considering Y/N had a penchant for being a slutty drunk sometimes, it was to no one’s surprise that videos of her and Connor making out at a bar after the Oilers had won ended up on her snapchat.  That had pissed on Jack.  Rather than just telling her how he felt, Jack had waited until Y/N drove to Buffalo for a game, which just so happened to be against the Oilers, and he sprung his feelings on her right as Connor was walking out of the opposing team’s locker room after the Oilers’ loss.  Apparently the two guys had talked and from there, they’d ended up at Jack’s apartment, just a mess of limbs intertwined on his bed until Connor had to leave for curfew.  There had been a part of Y/N that thought that was it, but she was proven wrong when she started receiving messages from both guys that then led to a group chat that was certainly filled with much more than texts.  Little by little whatever this was built up to a full-fledged relationship between all three of them.  She knew from snapchat messages and sexts that Connor and Jack were certainly getting up to it when their teams played against one another, and Y/N would go out with the boys whenever she made the trek out to one of their games or when they played in Boston.  Well, until she moved out to Buffalo and moved in with Jack. 

Now though, she was watching the Oilers take on the Sabres in Buffalo, trying not to shift too much.  With every shift, the butt plug Jack had put in her after he’d cum in her ass just shifted deeper and deeper.  Jack loved to have sex before his pre-game naps.  Today had been no different.  Y/N had ridden Jack’s thick thigh.  He had one arms wrapped around her back and the other caressing her cheek.  He kept switching between kissing and nipping at her neck and collar bone while also whispering to her about the first time she’d rode his thigh.  It was probably the first or second time all three of them slept together.  While she sucked Connor’s dick to get him hard, she rubbed her cunt against Jack’s thigh.  He’d snaked a hand down to her clit to help her cum quicker.  That night, the two of them had got the brilliant idea that they were going to get Y/N a hat trick of orgasms and did they ever.  Hours later, she laid on the bed blissed out while Connor sucked hickeys across her chest and Jack ran his finger through the cum on her stomach and placed them at her lips, letting her lick their cum off his fingers, occasionally letting a finger slip inside her mouth for her to suck on and curl her tongue around.  Today, Jack made sure to remind her of every detail of the night as she rode his thigh to orgasm.  After she came, he fucked her ass, grinding into her at such a slow pace that all it did was build up an orgasm that he then ruined by stopping his motions altogether.  The only thing that kept her from complaining was the promise of what the three of them would get up to tonight.

Y/N was brought out of her thoughts as Jack scored off a pass from Skinner.  She leapt up from her seat, cheering loudly for Jack.  She always felt a little bad not also cheering for Connor when she went to games, but he understood. As far as their teammates knew, Y/N was dating Jack.  A few of them knew something was happening with Connor, but it was more of teammates walking in on phone sex or wondering why Y/N was in Edmonton. 

When Y/N sat back down, she felt the plug shift and couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped her lips.  One of the wives of Jack’s teammates looked over, clearly concerned, and asked Y/N if she was alright.  She quickly put on a smile and said yeah, she just hit her elbow on the seat when she sat back down.  From then on, she kept biting her lip to make sure she didn’t let anymore moans slip out.  Luckily for Y/N the game was soon over and the Sabres had won.  She made her way down to where the wives and girlfriends waiting outside of the locker rooms.  Almost every time the Oilers and Sabres played one another, the guys made a bet: whoever won got to decide what they would do that night.  Eventually, that had turned into whoever won not only deciding what they would do, but then whoever team lost wouldn’t be allowed to touch Y/N, maybe not even cum, but that would be left up to Y/N.  Y/N knew she’d be ‘punished’ the next morning if she didn’t let someone cum the night after a game, but that only spurred her to not let them cum even more.  Early on in their relationship, they had all laid everything out for one another, just of what they were and weren’t alright with.  So, when Connor woke her up by fucking her awake, Y/N more than welcomed the dick in her vagina as her wake up call, even if she was still overly sensitive the night before and it verged just a touch on the rough side.  They all knew Y/N liked it when they got a little rough or controlling with her.  She could count the amount of times neither of them brought the C into their bedroom on one hand.  But that’s the way she liked it.

As she stood and waiting for Jack, she felt even more aware of the plug and the cum in her ass.  She saw Jack walk out of the locker room and over to her.  He gave her chaste kiss but lingered a bit by her lips. 

“I can’t wait for tonight baby.  Gonna make sure you cum for every goal we scored out there.”

Y/N swallowed.  The Sabres had scored 3 times and the Oilers scored 1… which meant she’d be cumming 4 times!  Y/N quietly digested that as they walked to Jack’s car.

“What about Connor?” she asked quietly as Jack slipped his hand into hers, brushing his thumb against her wrist. 

“He’s gonna meet us there.”

They made their way back to Jack’s and didn’t bother to wait up for Connor.  He had a key to Jack’s apartment in Buffalo.  They made their way up to Jack’s room and both quickly started shedding their clothes.  In between each piece of clothing, they would kiss, and Jack kept running his hands as more of Y/N’s skin was exposed.  When Jack was done to his underwear, Y/N knelt down and started kissing down from his stomach to the waistband of his boxers.  When she got to the boxers, she tugged them down with her teeth, pulling them all the way down to his feet.  She looked up at him, eyes big and lips parted slightly.  Jack groaned, slipping a hand through Y/N’s hair and tugging her head back slightly. 

“What do you want, baby?  You gotta tell me.”

“God, Jack.  I just want your dick.”

“Yeah? Show me how much you want it.”

Y/N licked the tip of Jack’s dick and went to reach a hand up to grip it, but Jack tugged on her hair again.  Y/N looked up, batting her lashes and licking her lips in anticipation.

“No hands.”

She swallowed and nodded before leaning back in and sucking on the tip of dick.  She slowly swallowed his cock, taking him deeper, all the way to the base, moaning loudly as his dick hit the back of her throat. 

“God,” Connor said as he walked into the bedroom.

Y/N went to look back at him, but Jack placed one hand at the back of her head, holding her in place.

“You know the rules, Connor.”

Y/N glanced up and caught Jack motioning for Connor to sit at the chair a few feet from the bed.  She could hear him walking over and the soft sound of clothes coming off.  Jack pulled her off his dick, letting her saliva drag like a trail connecting her lips to his dick.  He pulled her up and spun her around, so her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto it.  Instead of getting on the bed with her, Jack gestured to Connor.

“How about you get her ready.  Just your mouth, and no coming or touching.  You know the rules.”

Y/N watched in awe as Connor walked over and pulled her to the edge of the bed by her hips.  He sunk down to the floor by the edge of the bed.

“Hands Davo!” Jack called from where he was in the bathroom, probably getting lube. 

Connor nodded, even though Jack couldn’t see him do so, and then he leaned in, kissing up Y/N’s thighs.  He occasionally bit gently into her flesh.  Y/N let out little sighs and moans.  He eventually made it to her vagina and licked into her, switching between sucking on her clit and eating her out.  Y/N quickly came.  As she moaned loudly, she could barely hear what Jack said to Connor, but Connor kept going, eating her out as Y/N’s second orgasm started to build up.

“Make sure she’s wet enough cause that’s the only lube she’s getting.”

“Oh, God Jack!” Y/N called out, practically on the brink of cumming again. 

Right as she was about to come again, Jack spoke up.

“You can stop now.”

Y/N and Connor both moaned, but Connor reluctantly pulled away, sitting back on his heels. 

“You can go back over there,” Jack said, dismissing Connor as he placed his knees on either side of Y/N’s hips. 

He gripped his dick and held it at Y/N’s entrance.

“What do you want?  You want my dick, baby?”

“Holy shit, Jack.  If you don’t get your dick in me right now, I’m leaving.”

Jack chuckled and rubbed the tip of his hard dick against her slit.  Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, but then she felt Jack’s hand on her chin, tilting her head to the side, towards where Connor was sitting.

“Open your eyes.  Look at him while I fuck you.”

Y/N opened her eyes to see Connor sitting rigidly, his dick hard and leaking precum onto his stomach and dripping onto her thigh.  Y/N’s mouth widened into a look of awe at the sight of Connor’s dick, practically throbbing for attention.  She let out a high pitch gasp as Jack pushed in.  He’d only thrusted in maybe five times when Y/N felt her second orgasm wash over her.  She clenched down on Jack’s dick.  He fucked her through it, one hand coming up to grip her hip tightly.  The other hand landed on the side of her throat. 

“Oh Lord. Yes, Jack. Yes, please.”

He gripped her throat a bit.

“Is that what you want? You want me to choke you while you look so pretty on my dick?”

Y/N nodded rapidly and moaned, throwing her head back a bit into the pillows as Jack’s hand tightened.  She was couldn’t believe it, but she felt her third orgasm approaching.  She could tell Jack was getting close too, although she had a good feeling he didn’t want to cum yet.  Jack slipped a hand down to her clit, rubbing in time with each thrust.  Then he raised his hand up to her lips and Y/N sucked on them.  Her tongue cleaned them completely.  All of sudden, she felt her third orgasm crash over her.  Jack paused.

“It’s up to you baby.  You wanna put him out of his misery?”

They both looked over at Connor.  As much as she wanted to wake up to a dick in her vagina, Y/N nodded.

“You gotta say it,” Jack said as he squeezed her hip.

“I want Connor.”

“What do you want from him? You want his dick? His mouth? Do you want him to cum? Tell me.”

“I want his dick in my ass and he can cum in it.”

Jack smirked and then looked over at Connor.

“You heard her.”

Jack wrapped an arm beneath Y/N and lifted her up and into his body.  He flipped them so he was sitting up against the headboard. 

“Baby, you’re gonna ride me and Connor’s gonna fuck you from behind until you cum one more time.  Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah… Yeah, Jack,” Y/N said, choking a bit on the words as Connor placed a hand on her hip and then slide the butt plug from earlier out of her ass.  He didn’t waste any time sliding into her.  He gripped her hips, pulling her up and down Jack’s dick as he thrusted into her.  Y/N threw her head back against Connor’s chest.  Her eyes shut and she moaned, hands landing on Jack’s abs as they tensed.  She could feel his cock pulse within her as he orgasmed.  She kept riding him, feeling her own orgasm come on.  The moment Connor felt her orgasm, his own orgasm followed quickly after.  Y/N collapsed against Jack and he slide a hand against her back, rubbing softly against her spine. 

“You did so good for us, baby.”

Y/N could feel Connor get up and bring back a towel to wipe them down.  After that, Connor came and laid beside Y/N and Jack.  Jack’s dick was still in Y/N vagina.  He shifted onto his side, never pulling out of her.

“Planning to move, Jack?” Y/N joked softly against Jack’s collarbone.

“Never,” he replied with a laugh.

“And how about you,” Y/N said, turning back to see Connor.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, placing an arm beneath her head and the other arm over her hip.

“Nah.  You can’t get rid of me.”

Y/N could feel Connor’s dick chubbing up a bit against her ass.  She yawned loudly, earning a soft laugh from both of them.

“Save it for the morning, babe.”

“I plan to,” Connor replied, pulling both her and Jack closer to him. 

Jack threw an arm over Y/N, letting his hand graze Connor’s hip.  Y/N closed her eyes and could hear Connor and Jack quietly whispering to one another.

“You did great out there tonight.”

“Thanks, babe. You did too.”

She heard a soft scoff.

“I got an assist.  It was nowhere near enough.”

“There’s always next game… she did great tonight, huh.”

“She’s always great.”

She felt them shift, both of them pressing closer, keeping her pined between their warm bodies.  There was nowhere Y/N would have rather been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
